Found You Again
by Drama Queen 478
Summary: This is based off of a true story. Basically what happens is that Jack and Kim were once best friends and in the end they confessed their love for each other. However, it was too late and they both moved to new schools, both making new friends and they haven't talked in a while. What happens when they find each once again? Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own Kickin' It.
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV

I walked down the streets of Seaford when I bumped into someone.

"What the hell!" She screamed... Correction IT screamed the thing I bumped into was none other than the Mikayla Diaz (A/N it's this girl that goes to my school she is sooooo freaking annoying and she bullies all of me and my friends yet she still thinks we are friends!)

"Well, I'm sorry aca-bitch, but you don't have to react like that!" (A/N who else still loves Pitch Perfect, I know I do!)

"You better watch the way you talk to me you slut!" She countered. Ugh, who does the think she is!

"Who you calling a slut WHORE!" I answered. With that she slapped me... Wait that faggot just slapped me!

"That's it!" I jumped on her and she screamed bloody murder, which is actually accurate considering the situation she is in. Then I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. I also caught a glimpse of my friend Jerry Martinez helping Mikayla up.

"Who the-, what the- put me the fuck down hoe!" I yelled at whoever the hell this person was (A/n sorry for all the curses I promise it won't be frequent).

"Is that anyway to talk to your best friend Kimmy." Wait a second, I know that voice...


	2. The School

Kim's POV

JACK! What the hell is he doing here? Why am I saying this in my head? Am I upset about this? Okay, I'm still saying this in my head hold on.

"Jack! OMG, what are you doing here? How have you been? It's been so long." I sad obviously feeling mixed emotions. I literally feel like a pregnant women.

"I've been great, and may I just say that you have grown up so much you look beautiful!" Jack answered.

"Thanks, I guess. I have to go my mom is expecting me home, but we HAVE to keep in touch. Here is my number." I said. I know what you're thinking why didn't we keep in touch before. Well, that was because I didn't have a cell phone, so he only had my house phone number. Sadly, I changed it and forgot to tell him my new one (I didn't know his number by heart).

"Kay, thanks see ya." Jack answered as he left.

Jacks POV

WOW! Kim is beautiful! I haven't seen her in the longest time I wonder what she has been up to. I can't wait to tell her about my girlfriend AND that she will be attending my school tomorrow.

-Line Break-

I walked down the halls of Seaford High. I was actually really excited until I realized that Kim was going to meet my girlfriend. I know I said I was excited, but that was before I remembered that my girlfriend is Cintia Merecado also known as her arch-enemy. Oh shitapus!

I walked to my locker and saw Kim so I ran up to her.

"Hey, so I guess you know that we are now going to the same school." I said.

"Yea, whatever... Hey can you help me find my locker." Kim answered.

"Sure you're locker 139 which means you're right next to me." I said as a lead her to her locker. We started talking for a while and that's when Cintia came in. Again oh shizapus!

Kim's POV

"Excuse me WHORE, but could you do me a favor and step away from my boyfriend!" Some chick said. I turned around and saw it was non other than Cintia Biotchy Merecado!

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww! It lives!" I screamed in disgust as Jack laughed.

"Listen you slut! You had your chance with him already so back off!" She answered and then right after she slapped me! Why do girls have a tendency to do that?

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed as I pushed her to the ground and when she was on the floor I put her in arm lock. She yelped in pain as I screamed random curses at her followed by a 'take it back!' That's when my first day turned into a living hell! The principal walked in and well I think you can assume what happened.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It looks like just doesn't know how to keep herself out of trouble." To tell the truth I was kind of scared, but in my old school I was ALWAYS the bad girl, so I wasn't going to show it. So I shrugged and... SANG!

I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone!  
I crashed my car into a bridge and I let it burn!  
I threw your s*** into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge...  
I DON'T CARE I LOVE IT!

just stared at me like I was insane, but after processing what had happened she said "That's it Crawford! Detention after school!" All of the students jumped, but I didn't even flinch. As a matter a fact I turned around and stuck my middle finger out.

"It's the f*** you see!" I exclaimed and then I walked away like a boss! (A/N again sorry for all of the curses, but this is how it happened. Next time I will try to cut down the bad language.)

Jacks POV

I can't believe Kim just did that. I haven't seen anyone as crazy as she is... Well I guess I should've expected it. The rest of the day went by in a blur mostly because I spent most of my time thinking about Kim and ignoring my freakishly annoying girlfriend. I walked home when I heard someone scream having the hero complex that I do I ran towards to scream and what I saw literally made my heart shatter into a million pieces.


	3. Trouble

Jack's POV

It was my younger sister Gracie laying on the floor unconscious

with blood all over her shirt. I then looked up to see Kim. She too

was covered in blood, but it was her own. How do I know you ask, well

a guy was holding a knife to her throat and in the shadows was a girl

who was whispering instructions into his ear. They then kissed and he

TRIED to get Kim into a dark van. She managed to elbow him in the gut

and when he stumbled she kicked the knife out of his hand. That's

where I joined in and after a series of 'hiya' or 'Kia' I did a

spinning back kick which finished him off. I then looked at my little

sister who was in Kim's arms. We called 911 and they literally got

here in 5 minutes. We got to the hospital and they asked Kim if she

too was hurt, but she lied and said no.

" Kim you are obviously hurt let them take care of you!". I argued.

"Jack, just leave the fuck alone! God, I should've known you would come

to the rescue! I'm not a freaking damsel in distress I can take care of

myself." Kim yelled back. Is this crazy chick being serious?

"I was just trying to help my sister and my best friend but of course

YOU react this way!" I yelled back. This is gonna result in World War

III.

"Again I don't need your help! Now if I were you I would drop it

because I'm on my period now and I don't think you want to mess with

someone who is having hormonal issues!" She yelled back which actually

kind of creeped me out. What? I'm not immature, but what happens if I

look into her bag and find a tampon in there. Before I could answer

back the nurse came in.

"Grace Brewer?" She called out as both me and Kim stood up.

"That's us!" I said.

"She is ready to see you." The nurse said before leading us to the

room. That's when I realized I never saw who the girl was... Who da

fuck was that?

Kim's POV

-FlashBack-

As me and Gracie were walking home we stopped by Falafel Phil and then

we decided to take a short cut.

"Wow, I can't believe that we are hanging out again I really missed you

Kim and so did Jack." Said Gracie.

"I know, I know he repeated it like 5,000 times and I missed you guys

too nothing has EVER been the same, but hey we are all together again

so that's good right?" I answered.

Grace chuckled then answered "Right-" she then took a pause and put on

an evil smirk "race ya" she said and I yelled "Oh, your so on Brewer" as

we both took off."

We took many turns and stumbled upon many rocks and I assumed Grace

knew where she was going. We then ran out of breath and ran into a

dark alley. It had one street light that worked and had sewage water

running down the side walk. All of the sudden a tall thin man appeared

and next to him was a short stubby girl who appeared to have bangs.

Her hair was pitch black and straight, but she didn't step out enough so

that I could see her face.

"Awwwwww, are the wittle babies lost?" The man said attempting to

imitate a baby.

"Niqqa do we look like we're five -" I asked when Gracie cut me off.

"Cuz ain't no five year olds got these curves!" Grace finished. Well

now you see our relationship. We weren't scared, we used to always

get into trouble and every time we would act ghetto to piss the "bad

guy" off. My thoughts were interrupted with an ear piercing shriek.

OMG! The girl just cut Gracie right across the stomach! Oh hell no

I'm about to rip her uretha tube right out of her! I was about to lunge

at her when the man held me back and then put a knife to my neck. I'm

about to go all Spanish on these niqqas (A/N let's pretend she is 10%

Spanish). I elbowed him then kicked the knife out of his hand. That's

when the show-off Jackson Brewer jumped in.

-FlashBack Over-

I walked into the room and saw Gracie bopping her head to the music.

"Grace Lilian Brewer, pipe the fuck down! Don't ever scare me like

that again unless you want me to stick Jack's head up your rectum!" I

yelled/joked.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford you bitch! You can SMD, wait no LMV!" She

yelled back. We just stared at each other for two minutes and then

bursted out laughing. Man, I love this chick. That's when my phone

rang

Hey, hey

You, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way I think you need a new one

-Pauses for a Moment-

And hell yea I'm the mother fuckin' princess! (A/N her phone skipped

some verses sorry)

After that verse I picked up.

"Meow" I said into the phone. The reason why I answered like this is because I knew who it was.

"Ugh, stop playing games and tell me where Jack is." Cintia answered.

"WOMP!" I screamed into the phone as Grace and Jack started to laugh.

"Listen you crazy blonde! I want to know where my boyfriend is!" Cintia screamed.

"BLOOP!" I yelled back.

"Kim I'm warning you!" She said.

"Kim I'm warning you!" I imitated.

"Ugh, I hate you!" She said.

"Ugh, I hate you!" I imitated again. After about a minute of my silently laughing I said.

"AND I'M NOT CRAZY I'M JUST SPANISH HOE!" After that I hung up only to see my two best friends rolling on the floor. (A/N I love Spanish people I have nothing against them as a matter a fact I'm Spanish/ Hispanic so yea :D)

Grace's POV

God, I love Kim she is hysterical. I think I actually peed myself from all the laughing. Eh, f*** it I have a pad on anyways. Yes, me and Kim do get our period on the same day. Yes, we know its weird, but that just what happened. Anyways, damn I can't believe that actually happened usually I can defend myself, but now all I'm thinking is that the girl looked familiar to me. I only caught a glimpse of her, but I felt like I've seen her before. Luckily, Kim and Jack were there. I still can't believe she's back... Wait! This means that her and Jack can date. UGH! But he has a girlfriend! WWWHHHHHYYYYYYY? I mean I love him, but he crazy! The only girl insane enough for him is Kim NOT Cintia.

"Hey Gracie do you know who that other girl with him was?" Kim asked interrupting my thoughts.

"No, but I know who the guy is." I answered and thats when both their eyes widened. I mean they literally popping right out of their heads!

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Frank" I answered as casually as I could.

"Okay, who the hell is Frank?" Kim asked.

"He's in the black dragons dojo and they hate our guts. I guess they were seeking revenge and heard that you were a black belt." Jack answered as Kim nodded signaling that she understood.

"Wait Jack repeat the last thing you said please." Kim said... OH NO! She's going to try to prove a point.

"heard that you were a black belt?" Jack said/asked.

"Yes, so I'm pretty sure that you're aware of the fact that... I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF YA MORON!" Kim screamed. They started arguing so I pulled out my phone and started reading my fanfiction. In it the two characters in love were about to do "it" so I started singing:

"Don't stop get it, get it!"

While doing a little dance. I stopped when I felt Jack and Kim stare at me.

"Sorry, but this girl is gettin' them sweets." I said as Jack and Kim put a face of disgust on.

"Ewwwwwwwww, you're so dirty!" Kim exclaimed. After an awkward pause she finally spoke up.

"I need to pee." Then she left the room leaving just me and Jack.

**Well, that's chapter three. I know it's not as funny as the second chapter, but I was really busy this week. I tried for you guys though! Thank you to my very first reviewers :**

_**KarateGirl 77- LOOOVVVEEE YOUR STORIES**_

_**bellafan22- hope you enjoyed thank you so much!**_

_**TomTechyGirl142- I'm really glad you liked it! I love your stories as well!**_

_**jackandkimforever- LMFAO! Sorry, but I like how you said swagy :)**_

**Hugs and Kisses for all of you! I know that its only four reviews, but I appreciate that you took the time out of your day to actually read my story**


	4. Cheating

Grace's POV

"Jack, would you dump Cintia to go out with Kim?" I asked breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"Ummm, well-" Jack started to answer when Kim walked back in. Damn that girl peed really fast especially for someone on their period.

"Hey guys, I know that was really fast, but I need a tampon Grace." Kim asked/demanded. I looked in my bag and threw her a tampon and she walked back into the bathroom.

"Dude, that's gross; you do realize that I don't need a lesson on the female puberty!" Jack said. He is such an idiot I swear.

"Oh Jack grow up would ya, now answer the que-" I was cut off by Kim bursting through the door.

"TWERK TEAM!" She yelled and she started twerking.

Kim's POV

I was in the bathroom changing my tampon and then my phone rang. The ring tone was some random guy saying "TWERK IT HOE, TWE- TWE-TWERK IT HOE!" Then I realized it was Jerry's voice and I decided that I wanted

to twerk. I burst through the door and started twerking and the reaction I got was hysterical. Then Grace joined in and thats when the nurse walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING? HUMPING EACH OTHER?" She yelled which made us laugh even more.

"THAT'S IT GET OUT!" She said and then the room grew silent. We all shrugged and walked out, but we walked out doing the running man.

-Line Break-

I was currently texting my boyfriend. Yes, I have a boyfriend, but to tell you the truth ever since me and Jack found each other again I haven't felt our relationship. I feel like we have grown apart and Jerry thinks he is cheating on me.

"Hey Kim who you texting?" Asked Jack.

"Brett, my boyfriend." I answered and I saw his expression change from freaking nosy to hurt, but he quickly shook it off and started teasing me.

"Awwwwww, my wittle baby is growing up! I can't do this; first Grace then you!" He said attempting to sound like an over-protective parent. When I was about to answer my phone rang.

And as long as I've got my suit and tie

I'ma leave it off on the floor tonight

And you got fixed up to the 9's

let me show you a few thangs

All dressed up in black and white

And you're dressed in that dress I like

Love is swinging in the air tonight

Let me show you a few things, show you a few things

Let me show you a few things,

show you a few things about love

now that were in the swing of love

Let me show you a few things, show you a few things

About love

It was Brett

"Hello" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hi BITCH!" A female answered.

"Excuse me, but who am I speaking with?" I countered rudely

"My ass hoe!" She answered and I knew who it was.

"Really, well turn the fuck around so that I can speak to your face... Wait why do you have my boyfriends phone!" I said

"Oh sweet little Kimmy, your such an idiot! You don't know when your being cheated on even when it's right in front of your face!" She yelled.

"What are you- you mean that you and- no it can't be!" I screamed almost crying.

"Yes Kimmy, oh and next time you see him tell him that the condom broke this time!" I was about to cry, but no way I can give her the satisfaction.

"You think you're so smart don't you! I hope you know I can just tell him that you're cheating on him with my boyfriend!" I said. After that sentence Jack tensed up and clenched his knuckles.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Kimmy." She warned.

"Oh yea and why not?" I asked.

"Look I'm his girlfriend and you two are just friends. He knows that you still like him so he's gonna think that you're just making it up to break us up. Then he will hate you forever!" She explained. I

thought for a moment... She was right, Jack would hate me.

"Fine I will keep my mouth closed, but... DON'T CALL ME KIMMY!" I said finally caving in.

"Are you done popping my ear drums!?" She asked/screamed.

"Yes, and btw when I see you tomorrow I'm gonna slap the fat the flaps on your stomach right off of you! Next time... HANDS OFF MY MAN!" I yelled yet again.

"Come at me bro!" Was the last thing Cintia said before hanging up.

"Kim your boyfriend cheated on you?! With who?! Where does he live?! Aren't you going to answer?! Who was that girl?! What are you keeping your mouth closed about?! Why aren't you answering me?!" Jack screamed.

God dammit!

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS! I HAVEN'T THANKED ANYONE WHO FOLLOWED MY STORY SO THANK YOU IF YOU DID! ALSO I HAVE A NEW REVIEWER **_**SUMMERGIRL987! Thank you and I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter and I promise there will eventually be KICK. I just want you to get a gist of all of there relationship and there will also GRACE+JERRY so yea. Hope you enjoyed! HUGS AND KISSES.**_


	5. Not Normal

Kim's POV

I'm in some serious crap! What am I gonna say?! Why am I talking to myself in my head? Why am I asking myself this question when jack is looking at me like he should take me to a mental hospital!?

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Jack said. I just shook my head as if snapping back to reality and played dumb.

"Huh?" I asked. Jack just chuckled.

"Wow, Kim you really are blonde." Jack joked. At that I slapped him.

"Say that again and I will rip your hair off your head!" Jack's eyes widened.

"Got it!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Jack, lets play a game." I said; an evil smirk dancing across my lips.

"Kay, what game?" He asked obviously scared.

"Just say ketchup and rubber buns after everything I say." I said

"Okay,"

"What did you buy in the store today?" I asked

"Ketchup and rubber buns."

"What did you have for lunch?" I asked.

"Ketchup and rubber buns"

"What do you do when you see an old lady grinding in the street?" I asked trying to contain my laughter.

"Ketchup and rubber buns." He answered simply and then his eyes widened noticing what he just said. "Okay, I would never lick a saggy boob!" He yelled, which only made me laugh harder.

"Please Jack, you know you crave it!" I teased.

"Old lady's can't even grind!" Jack countered. Then he actually stood up and started grinding against his bed. I was laughing uncontrollably, but then I stood up and said,

"You don't grind like that, you grind like THIS!" I exclaimed as I placed one hand on the bed and the other supporting my hair. I swear I think I raped that shit! Jack was rolling on the floor silently laughing and clutching his stomach.

"Why can't you be normal?" He said wiping away a tear.

"Cuz I want to be a butterfly!" I screamed while running around in circles and flapping my arms. "Besides when have I ever been normal?" I asked.

"Touchè"

"Hey Jack, can you drive me home?"

"Yea sure, c'mon." He said as we stepped out of his house.

-LineBreak-

I walked into my house and was about to take a shower. I stripped my clothes and turned the water on.

Jack's POV

I called Kim a dumb blonde and well I guess you know how that ended up. We arrived at her house and she walked in when I realized she left her phone. I walked up her front porch and let myself into her house. I'm just awesome like that! It's been like 3 years since I last been in her house. Mmmmmmm it smells like her. Okay, that sounded creepy, but what I meant was that Kim smells like vanilla and the house smells like vanilla. I walked upstairs and heard singing.

Kim's POV

Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh  
Things you never say to me oh oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

I was singing as I stepped out of the shower. As I was reaching for a towel the door swung open.

"You perverted dick lick!" I screamed to Jack as he stood in the door way with his eyes wide. He then shook it off remembering that I'm just like a sister to him... Sadly.

"Oh relax Kim. I've seen you naked plenty of times when we were kids." Can you believe this kid?

"Jack we were five then! I hit puberty and guess what... IT'S NOT THE SAME!" I screamed.

"Geez, relax... Women. Anyways you left your phone in my car, here." He said handing me my phone, which I didn't actually take because I was to busy trying to get my towel on.

"Thanks...NOW GET OUT!" I yelled.

Jack's POV

Kim yelled at me to get out, but she never took her phone. I shrugged and decided that I would give it to her later. Then her phone rang.

Yellow model chick, yellow bottle sipping  
Yellow Lamborghini, yellow top missing  
Yeah, yeah, that shit look like a toupee  
I get what you get in ten years, in two days

Ladies love me, I'm on my cool J  
If you get what I get, what would you say?  
She wax it all off, Mr. Miyagi  
And them suicide doors, hari kari

I picked up and some random girl answered.

"You better not have said anything you bitch!" The girl said.

"Excuse me." I said

"Don't play blonde with me you slut. Jack better not find out I'm cheating on him!" She answered... Correction Cintia answered. I should've known.

"Oh really". I said.

"Jack, oh I ummmm hey babe." She said trying to sound innocent.

"Cintia we're through! Your nothing but a slut! I don't care that you cheated on me, but you did it with Kim's boyfriend and made her suffer because of it!" I screamed.

"You see, that's what I mean. Even in elementary school Kim had you in her hands, but she left; she was out of your life, your mine now I posses you NOT her!"

"Your wrong Cintia! I will always and only love Kim! She's my best friend and the smartest and most beautiful girl in the world." I said.

"Ugh, I hate Kim Crawford! I swear I'm gonna kill her!" She screamed. Okay, she has officially lost it!

"Lay a finger on her I swear I'll end you." I threatened.

"Whatever!" She yelled before hanging up.

"Do you really think all of those things about me?" Kim said.

SHIT! Busted!

—

Thank you so much everyone! Thank you for your support and I'm glad you like the story. I'm trying to update because I don't want anyone to think I've given up on the story. However, I have A LOT going on, but I'm not going to bore you with my schedule so I'm just going to say THANK YOU FOR ACTUALLY LIKING IT! I work really hard on this story cuz even though its based off a real story the plot and character lines are all me, so once again THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALLL!


	6. Together Again

Kim's POV

I was getting dressed when I heard my phone ring. That's when I remembered that Jack still had my phone. Wait, what if its Cintia or even worse Brad.

I was about to run out of the bathroom when I realized that I was still naked. I put on my bra and underwear and just threw on my PJ's. I ran out when I heard Jack's conversation with Cintia.

"Do you really think all of those things about me?" I asked.

Jack's POV

I tried my best to cover up.

"Of course I do, your my best friend aren't you?" I said in a matter-a-factly tone. Her smile faltered.

"Jack, you know that's not what I mean." She said.

"Look Kim, I'm sorry but if I answer that question things are going to change for the worse." I said trying to get away from the subject.

"Oh, Jack I think you should leave its getting pretty late." She said trying hard to not let the tears escape from her eyes.

"Kim, I didn't mean it like that." I said. What have I done?

"Jack, please just leave; I can't deal with this at the moment." She pleaded. I walked over to where she was now sitting and moved the blonde locks covering her eyes.

"Kim look at me." I pleaded.

"Jack, I'm about to lose it. Leave please!" She almost screamed, but managed to calm down.

"Kim, you didn't let me finish. I thought that you didn't feel the same way. That's why I said it would change for the worse, but now that I think about it. I think that I should take the chance." She looked at me confused.

"What are you talk-" She started, but didn't finish because I cut her off with a kiss.

Kim's POV

Okay, I'm going to sound like Grace right now, but I don't care. Eeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk! I can't believe this is happening! He just kissed me!

No One's POV

Jack kissed her and she was shocked at first but quickly responded. She melted into the kiss and they both felt fireworks. His tongue swiped the bottom of her lip asking for access, which she gratefully granted. I stayed like that for about five minutes when someone walked in.

Grace's POV

I was hanging out in my room when Jack told me he was taking Kim home. After about two hours Jerry rang the doorbell.

"Hey Jerry!" I said biting my lip. Okay, so I have tiny crush on him, but that doesn't mean he likes me back. Besides, Jack is really over-protective.

"Ahem!" The thing next to him exclaimed. It was Cintia. Ugh, what is it doing here!

"Merecado" I sneered.

"Brewer!" She sneered back. I hate her so much.

"Where's Jack?" Jerry and Cintia asked at the same time, which for some reason made me kind of jealous.

"He's not here, he went to drop Kim off about two hours ago." I said casually.

"WHY!" Cintia screamed.

"I don't know why we're you born?!" I countered.

"Ugh, whatever excuse me!" She said pushing me aside and walking into Jack's room. Me and Jerry started talking when I heard 'jack better not find out I'm cheating on him'. What a slut! After she hung up I walked into the room.

"You two-timing whore!" I screamed.

"Whatever, I was way out of your brothers league anyway!" She screamed. Oh hell no! I jumped on her and started pulling her hair as she yelped in pain. I punched her and screamed,

"That's what you get for messing with my brother and Kim!" That's when Jerry pulled me off of her.

"What the hell put me down!" I screamed.

"No way! Your Jack's sister and if your anything like he is than Cintia won't be alive in the next two minutes!" He said.

"That's kind of the idea!" I screamed trying to release myself from his grip.

"Cintia get out now!" He yelled at her and she didn't hesitate.

Jerry's POV

After talking to Gracie she managed to calm down and we headed to Kim's to see if Jack was okay. We rode in comfortable silence before getting there. Wow, I haven't been in Kim's house in about 2-3 years. We let ourselves in and I can assure you that Jack is fine. Ohhhhh, grapes.

Well, that's chapter 6, and if I may say this story is wrapping up quite nicely. No this isn't, the last chapter there is WAY more to it! I know this isn't as funny, but I wanted for you guys to see the romantic side to everything. I hope you enjoyed; I love you all! Next chapters I will give shutouts! Hugs and Kisses!


	7. BIFFLES! (Best Friends)

**Grace's POV**

It's been a week since Kim and Jack have gotten together and I am so happy for them. Surprisingly Kim and Cintia are friends, but I still don't trust her. Me and Jerry have grown really close also and I think that he might like me. Right now me, Kim, Donna, Jack, Jerry, and Brad are watching Spring Breakers.

"Hey guys, I forgot tell you. I invited Cintia so that she can watch

the movie with us". Kim said casually.

"WHAT!" We all screamed.

"Kim wtf! Do you have freaking roaches walking in your brain?! What's

wrong with you?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, lets see-" She said when Jerry cut her off.

"Kim, Cintia is playing you! She is going to stab you in the back!" He

exclaimed. Wow, he actually sounds smart for once.

"Look, Cintia has changed for the better and you guys are pushing her

away!" Kim screamed.

"Don't give me that bull sh-" I was cut off by Cintia walking out of

her hiding place.

"Ahem." She interrupted.

"Hey Cintia, how much of that did you hear?" Kim said.

"All of it, but its okay I know I've been a real ass whole." She said.

"Not mention bitch." I said.

"Bastard!" Donna exclaimed.

"Whore!" Brad said.

"Slut!" Jerry exclaimed

"And-". Jack was cut off by Kim.

"Okay, I think she gets it now!" She defended.

"Look guys, I know that I hurt all of you, but if you guys would give me the chance I was hoping that we could all be friends?" She said. My soft side took over and I decided why not.

"Sure Cintia, but you have to live up to the Wasabi Code." I said calmly.

"We swear by the light of the dragons eye," Jerry started.

"To be loyal," Jack said

"And honest," Kim said.

"And never say die." Cintia said smiling. We all smiled and together

screamed.

"WASABI!"

"I promise, thanks you guys!" Cintia exclaimed and we all enveloped

each other in a group hug.

**Kim's POV**

I know what you're thinking and you know what I do forgive Cintia. This is how it all started.

**-FlashBack-**

**I was talking to Jack when Cintia approached me. She has been giving me the evil eye since me and Jack started dating.**

**"Look Cintia, I'm not going to fight you! I'm done telling you that it isn't my fault that Jack dumped you!" I exclaimed.**

**"Kim, I'm not looking for a fight." She replied calmly.**

**"And even if you- wait what?" I asked at this point Jack walked away trying to avoid an awkward conversation... wuss!**

**"Yeah, look I cheated on him and I lost him. I didn't know how to cherish my time with him and I hurt you. Kim, I remember that before the both of us started to like Jack we were best friends and I know I can't be as good as Grace, but I was hoping that we could back to being friends." She pleaded. I thought for a moment. She was right, we all used to be biffles before we both told each other our crushes who so happened to be Jack. Why not, I mean fate gave me an opportunity with Jack we can be friends now... right?**

**"I would like that." I said smiling.**

**"Great, lets hang out tomorrow kay?" She asked.**

**"Can't, have a date with Ja-" I cut myself off and look of guilt replaced my smile.**

**"EEEEEEKKKK! Have fun he does the most romantic things. I will come over to help you get ready and here is my number." She said. Damn, this girl hasn't changed. She is so much like Grace, too bad they don't like each other.**

**-FlashBack Over-**

We were all watching the movie when all of the sudden the lights went out.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jerry screamed, or as he calls it his Columbian War Chant.

"COOKIE MONSTER IS OUT TO GET ME! I TOLD MY MOM THAT I SHOULDN'T EAT BROCCOLI!" He finished. God, Jerry is such an idiot.

"Jerry, relax its probably just the fuse box." Jack said.

"What you trying to say Jack! That the cookie monster isn't real! Well, I've seen him with my own eyes so you can't say that!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Jerry if you don't shut up elmo and chucky will team up and kill you in your sleep!" I exclaimed. He did his Columbian War Chant again when Grace shushed him.

"She was just kidding Jerry!" She said.

"COÑO KIM, QUE ESTAS TRATANDO DE ASER? MATARME? NAGUARA, CHAMA QUE BICHO TE PICO!" Jerry screamed in Spanish. (A/N that means: Fuck Kim, what are you trying to do? kill me? Damn girl, what bug bit you now?!)

"If I knew what that meant, I would slap the arm pit hair right off of you!" I threatened.

"Kim, aren't you like 10% Hispanic?" Donna asked.

"Hoe, that doesn't mean I speak it!" I exclaimed.

"Kim! You're supposed to it's your culture!" Brad explained.

"God, stop yelling at me! I thought we were all friends!" I said in an overly dramatic crying tone. Everyone rolled their eyes when I realized that Cintia was no longer next to me.

"CINTIA?" I cried out... no response.

"BUBBLES ARE YOU THERE?" I asked again... nothing.

"Guys, where did Cintia-" I was cut off when something metal hit me in the back of the head. I started seeing purple spots and I fell to the ground. The last thing I remember hearing is Jack scream my name.

**Well, that's chapter seven! I'm not doing shoutouts this chapter, but next chapter. Although, there is one person who reviewed it and flamed me. That's right I got my first flame, but it's okay because it is just constructive criticism. I am aware that the story has to many curses and was going to cut back on it, but since so many people told me it was fine I decided to keep it. I can't please everyone, but I will try. Thank you for the criticism and to those of you who continue to follow, review, and read my story... I LOVE YOU! I will remind you ever single chapter because you guys push me to do my best!**

**HUGS AND KISSES!**

**-Ari**


	8. Kidnapped

**Kim's POV**

I woke up and everything was blurry. Once my vision was properly restored I noticed that I wasn't in Jack's house anymore. Where am I? What happened? Where is everybody? Are they okay? Just then a huge headache entered interrupting my thoughts as I started to remember the reoccurring events. What the hell! What has this world come to? Now I kind of wish it was the Cookie Monster!

"Good, your awake." I heard someone say. Okay, now I'm scared.

"What the hell is your problem? Where am I?" I screamed at the figure moving in the shadow.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out. Now I wonder what boss would want with you. Your a very lucky girl you know." He answered.

"How the- what in the-! Do you honestly think that being tied up in a place you don't know. Away from your family and friends with cramps, hunger, sleepiness, and an extreme pain in my left arm is freaking lucky!" I screamed. However, he just chuckled.

"What the hell are you laughing at? Am I amusing cuz if I am then maybe you could return the favor by blowing yourself!" I was beyond pissed off right now. He growled at me then stepped out of the shadow... Holy diaper lady! It's Frank! He walked up to me and grabbed my neck where it meets with my jaw harshly.

"Listen Kimmy, your gonna pay for that one, but more than anything your boyfriend is going to pay. Btw your lucky because boss wouldn't have kidnapped just anyone. You should be dead by now!" He sneered then laughed evily. I wasn't scared for myself, but for Jack. I decided to play a little game.

"Wtf! Are you on your man period or something? First you say I'm lucky, then you get pissed, and now your laughing. If you want I have an Advil at home?" I teased. He slapped me and walked out the room letting the door close with a big crash.

**Jerry's POV**

I woke up and was tied up to someone. I shift myself a bit to see that it was Grace. Phew, now I know she's okay. Wait, where is everybody?

"JACK? KIM? DONNA? BRAD?" I called out only to receive a groan from Grace. Or so I thought it was from Grace. That's when I realized it

was from multiple people. Yes! They are safe! I want a cookie.

"What happened?" Brad asked.

"Idk babe, but my head hurts!" Donna exclaimed. She's an awesome chick, but she complains way to much.

"Well what do you want me to do about that?" Brad exclaimed.

"Don't you back talk me!" She screamed.

"Sorry honey." Brad said finally caving in. I smiled, they fight like an old married couple.

"Kim? Grace?" I heard Jack call out followed by a cry.

"Jack bro, Grace is here, but I don't think Kim is." I said my face filled with guilt. Kim was like a little sister to me, my best bro's love, and a sister to the girl of my dreams. I couldn't even protect her.

"Ugh! What are we going to do!" Jack screamed causing Grace to jump.

"We could call the guardians (from Rise of the Guardians)." I suggested. Everyone rolled there eyes.

"Yea, and then maybe Santa Claus can rescue us!" Donna answered sarcastically.

"No way! Every time I see him he always calls me a hoe three times in a row!" I exclaimed. Everyone rolled their eyes again when we heard a slam. In walked the one and only Cintia Merecado. I should've known, but she wasn't alone next to her was Brett, Frank, and Mikayla. Damn, all of her arch-enemies!

**Kim's POV**

I was trying to get out of the rope when someone walked in. It was Cintia... Wait what?!

"Well, well, well look who we have here. Kimberly Anne Crawford. I haven't seen you in about two weeks. You know when you beat me up in front of the whole neighborhood!" Mikayla exclaimed. Okay, I can't even say her name so from now and on I'm going to call her Dora cuz I can't stand Dora.

"I can't believe you would stoop this low! Especially you Cintia!" I exclaimed, but she just laughed evilly. Then she whistled and someone brought in a cage. Inside the cage were my friends. Well, at least they aren't tied up.

**Jack's POV**

Cintia untied us, but put us in this big cage. She walked into a room and I knew the it was Kim's. I guess it's up to me. I can't let anything happen to Kim! I promised her I would keep her safe since day one and I intend to keep that promise.

"Guys, your okay!" Kim shouted, but her excitement was replaced with fear when Brett held a knife to her throat and Frank a gun to her head.

"Kim, we're gonna be okay I promise!" I shouted.

"Jack, whatever they tell you to do. Do the opposite she's gonna try to use me as bait!" She screamed. We were in the same room, but pretty far away from each other.

"Shut up! Both of you! Listen Jack we don't know each other, but Kimmy is right. She is bait, but that doesn't mean I'm giving empty threats. If you don't do what I tell you I will end her life and yours... And your little friends will follow." Mikayla/Dora threatened.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Jack, your grandfather has an enormous amount of money and I want it! However, for it to be passed on to me you must sign certain documents!" She explained. Dammit! You see without my grandfathers heredity my family won't be able to live. We live off of his fortune because my parents aren't citizens and I'm to young to work and once someone gives it away we go to the streets.

"Jack, don't you dare!" Kim screamed. She started hyperventilating; she couldn't take it. The knife is cutting her oxygen.

**Kim's POV**

"Let her go!" Jack screamed right before I fell to the ground pleading for air. Then Cintia walks up behind me, she too had a knife in her hand. What's with these people and knives. I thought this was it when she bent down next to me. I caught a glimpse of Grace literally jumping at her even though she was in a cage.

"When I give you the signal make a run for it. Don't look back okay, I got this!" She whispered in my ear. Should I trust her? Then she spoke louder.

"You know Kim, when Jerry said I was going to stab you in the back,"Cintia paused for dramatic affect. I didn't know what to do; then she continued. "He was wrong!" She screamed as she stabbed Brett in the back releasing me and I didn't hesitate. I ran for my life.

**Jerry's POV**

WHAT! WHAT! What is this? What has this world come to? Is Cintia-

"Jerry would it kill you to help?" Grace asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed and eventually joined the fighting. Donna and Brad were fighting together. He picked her up and swung her from side to side having her kick anyone behind him (A/N like Jack and Kim did in Bobby Wasabi's Man-chine). Jack and Grace were fighting together back to back. They were so much alike sometimes it kills me. They were literally doing the same moves. I was fighting alone. This guys is huge. He threw a punch, but I blocked it. His feet swung to trip me,

but I jumped. He got me in arm lock, but I stepped on his foot and flipped him.

"Whoooooooooo!" I screamed. I turned around to see Kim and Cintia working together. Wait, didn't that crazy blonde leave?

**Kim's POV**

I was running when I heard a gun shot. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. I couldn't leave my friends alone especially not Jack. I got there in time to see Jerry flip a guy who was legit two times his size. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dora chocking Cintia. I ran to her and tapped her on the back. She turned around and I punched her in the face leaving her unconscious. Pretty soon all of us made it through and we all high-fived.

**Gracie's POV**

I don't know what to say. She really was trying to help us. What now? I feel like such a douche bag.

"You. Guys. Will. Never. Escape!" Dora screamed stuttering due to the fact that she was out of breath. We all looked at each other, shrugged and walked away.

-Line Break-

We were currently at the police station getting cleaned up and we are about to go to the hospital.

"Gracie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jerry asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure." I answered biting my lip.

"Look, this may not be the right time, but I have a HUGE crush on you and I understand if you-" Jerry was cut off by a pair of lips, my lips.

"Ahem!" Someone interrupted, it was Jack. Uh oh!

"Please don't hurt me!" Jerry screamed before hiding behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Wuss." I muttered under my breath.

"Relax Jer, if my little sis is going to start dating then I'd rather it be with you than with a guy that doesn't deserve her." Jack said.

"Really?" Me and Jerry asked at the same time causing us to blush.

"Yup, welcome to the family bro!" Jack exclaimed as he gave him a bro-hug. Isn't life great!?

**Well that's chapter 8. I hope you guys enjoyed, i tried to make it was adventurous as possible if you know what I mean. This is the second to last chapter, so yea just letting you know. Without further a do... SHOUTOUTS!**

_**bellafan22- Thank you so much! I love you for fully supporting my story from the start! I also enjoy your stories, and I hope that you continue to read my stories!**_

_**jackandkimforever- You. Are. Awesome! Thank you for reading and OMG! You wrote the first fanfiction I ever read.**_

_**KarateGirl77- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed! Hugs and Kisses!**_

_**SummerGirl987- I hope I gave you what you asked for. KICK FOREVER!**_

_**MyFriendsCallMeCatness- Thanks! Please continue to read my stories it means a lot!**_

_**LOVESUCKS87- Well, I'm glad you liked it! I hope that you like how its wrapping up I'd hate to disappoint you guys.**_

_**Kickinfan321- You guys are one of the reasons I'm writing cuz I was never the type of girl to do this this. THANK YOU!**_

_** .3705- YOU ma'am are an awesome person!**_

_**Colmill33- THANKS! HUGS AND KISSES.**_

_**KimBrewer4Life- Thanks! and I hop you liked the chapter. We should write a fanfiction together ;)**_

_**taylor- LMFAO! I love that movie I'm glad you thought it was funny :D**_

_**thechilledhalf- lml, thanks! I hope you enjoyed!**_

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! LOVE YA'LL!**


	9. Lockdown and Gun Shots

Jerry's POV

UGH! I can't take it anymore! We've been on police lockdown for the last week and its driving me insane! I can't even give Gracie the proper first-date because there's a cop right there freaking looking at us and I have a feeling they keep checking her out!

"Hey babe, what you thinking about?" Grace asked. Awwww, she called me babe, that is just music to my ears.

"How terrible our first date was! I can't believe they won't even give us give minutes alone! They even stand outside our bathroom!" I exclaimed.

"Sweetie, it's procedure and don't worry we won't have to deal with it for long." She flirted then winked and left. What is she- oh no Gracie's gone Kim mode.

Gracie's POV

WTF! I'm getting so sick and tired of these cops! Even though I won't admit it to him; my first date with Jerry was terrible. Not because of him, he set up a romantic dinner, but there were like three police officers in the room and when we were about to kiss they kept interrupting. I honestly think the creep was checking me out...GROSS! I'm done; Kim has been making the best out of this by teasing the cops and pranking them, but I know she's tired of this too. That's right... I'm going Kim mode. I pulled out my phone and dialed Milton's number.

Milton's POV

"Hola Brewer! What's up?" I asked answering the phone.

"Can it Milton! Look we are on police lockdown and we need your help!" Grace exclaimed.

"No offense, but you are an idiot! You can't get passed the cops besides that can get you put in court it messes up the procedure." I answered hoping she wouldn't jump through the phone and kill me.

"Bitch, you better check yourself I will jump through the phone and back slap you all the way to Africa!" Grace exclaimed. Yup, she definitely is Jack's sister.

"Yes, ma'am, but what do you want me to do about it?" I answered obviously scared out of my pants.

"Look Julie's birthday is in two days. Her parents were going to throw her a party, but they had a last minute business trip to take. Now she's sad, but she didn't want to tell you because she didn't want to worry you. Throw her a surprise birthday party and send us the invitation. We'll figure it out from there." Grace explained. I swear when they end up in jail I'm gonna laugh then run because Kim will probably drop kick me for laughing.

"Sure, I guess. Bye!" I answered.

"Hastà La Vista nerd!" Grace exclaimed before hanging up.

Kim's POV

I'm so proud of Gracie. She has gone "Kim" mode. Your probably confused on what that is. Okay, so when I was younger I used to get into A LOT of trouble and I always end up grounded. When I was about 10 I decided that being grounded was bull shit and that I wanted to have some fun. I opened my window and jumped out of it (I live in an apartment on the 10th floor). I surprisingly landed perfectly and went to a party. When I came home my parents started yelling at me, so I screamed YOLO in their faces and walked away. Since then, going bonkers has been known as going "Kim mode."

"Alright so here's the plan. Milton is sending us the invitation. Jack you go outside to "check the mail" while Kim distracts the guards out front by screaming bloody murder. Jerry you are going to do your Columbian War Chant or whatever the hell it is and tell the guards in our room that you got you head stuck in the wall. I am going to sneak out and meet up with Jack who is going to probably be fighting the guards at the gate. After that I will give you all the signal and you guys make a run for it. Got it?" Grace explained.

"Got it!" We all answered.

"Well, then why are you just standing there? MOVE, MOVE MOVE!" Grace explained. Damn, that girl must be like pregnant or something. Everything happened exactly as planned except when Jerry actually got his head stuck in the wall and oh yea now we are fighting the guards in the front. Jack snap kicked one of them while Grace kicked another one in the balls. I flipped one of them like a pancake while Jerry side kicked another one in the ribs. As always; Donna and Brad were working together. He picked her up and swung from a vine knocking out like 3 guards. We looked at them and to tell you the truth, I think the president knows about me.

Milton's POV

The gang arrived late at the party, but Julie was happy to see them anyways. Julie, Kelsey, Donna, Grace, and Kim went to have their "girl talk" as they called it while me, Eddie, Brad, Jerry, and Jack talked about what happened. Then the lights dimmed, but didn't go out... Thank God because I'm afraid of the dark. When the lights came back on all of our girlfriends were standing on stage. This can't be good.

"Hey everyone, for those of you who don't know me I'm Kimberly Crawford, but you can call me Kim. And by "can". I mean if you call my Kimmy or Kimberly I will strangle you." She said innocently.

"Okay, so today is Julie's birthday-" Kim was cut off by a round of applause.

"And she wanted to introduce our little group to everyone!" Kim continued.

"I'm Kim the crazy one." She said.

"This is Grace, the funny one." She said gesturing Grace.

"This is Kelsey the loud one." She said gesturing Kelsey.

"This is Donna the girly/pretty one." She said as Donna flipped her hair.

"And last, but most definitely not least; this is Julie the smart one."

"And together we are..." Julie started to say, but the girls finished it off for her.

"WASABI FIVE!" They screamed. Then the song Countdown by Beyoncè came on and they started dancing and if I may say myself... They can dance! I didn't even know Julie could move like that, even Randy was starring at her... Oh hell no!

"Hey back off, she's taken!" I screamed at Randy.

Julie's POV

We were dancing when I saw Milton scream at Randy... Awwwww. The song then ended, but the light went out and we heard five gun shots. Dammit Kim, what did she do now? Before I could even move something knocked me out and before everything went black I heard and ear piercing shriek.

Authors Note

Well there you have it chapter 9. Every time I check the reviews I almost cry for joy because you guys are just so sweet! I know this isn't exactly what you were expecting from me, but I'm writing this in a hospital on my iPad so give me a break. Besides, I had to plot it like this so that the last/ next chapter can make sense. Next chapter is last chapter, so there will be no authors note, but there will be credits. My next story will be co-written with KimBrewer4Life. It isn't anything personal, but its because we go it the same school and are friends in real life. Thank you for reading and supporting me. Love you guys!


	10. Finale

Kelsey's POV

I woke up and my head hurt like hell! I'm not one of those idiots who doesn't remember what happened. I know exactly what happened. Just then the lights flicked on revealing that I was still on the stage at Julie's "party".

"HELLO? ANYONE?" I asked.

"Kelsey, is that you?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, do you know why we're here?" I asked.

"WTF, do you think?" Kim said as if it were obvious.

Kim's POV

Kelsey can be a real idiot sometimes no wonder why she's dating Eddie. Kelsey was about to answer when someone covered her mouth. Who is that?

"Bo." The person whispered into her ear. He sounds like a rapist.

"You, guys were so adorable on stage... To bad I'm gonna have to kill you." The person said his voice becoming more serious toward the end.

"You know, if you're gonna kill us then why are you being such a  
coward!" I exclaimed.

"Me? A coward?" The guy asked.

"No shit sherlock." I said as if it were to most obvious thing in the  
world. He stepped out and he was wearing a red gi.

"TY!" All the girls screamed. Who's- wait is it that guy who sent for  
me last time?

"Hello ladies, haven't seen you since you quit the dojo." He sneered  
as they all rolled their eyes.

"Well, Kim you must be wondering who I am-" Ty was cut off by me.

"Why would I want to know what your mom decided to call you when you came out of her vagina!" I sneered. He walked over and grabbed me by the hair pulling back making me shriek.

"Listen you blonde whore! Don't talk to me like that or I might have to pay your boyfriend a little visit!" He snapped.

"Your gonna kill me anyways, so I might as well have fun the last few minutes of my life." I answered coldly. He threw me to the floor and on me the chair fell. I was struggling to get up he kicked me in the stomach. I groaned in pain and for the first time I actually wanted someone to come to the rescue. I didn't mind being a damsel in distress for the first time ever. As if on cue Jack burst through the door and BAM a fist fight broke out. As he was fighting Ty, the guys untied us and Jack finished Ty off.

"Face it Ty, we're invincible as long as we work together!" I exclaimed.

"Please, you guys have barely met your match." He snapped and then sent a punch flying to my face, which I caught. I flipped him and walked back to where the guys were. Jack put his arms around my waist as if hugging me from behind and whispered in my ear.

"Good job Kimmy." Then he gave me a short yet passionate kiss.

"Gross, I think I'm gonna puke!" Exclaimed Ty.

"Does it look like I give a shit!" I sneered. He just rolled his eyes.

"Oh this isn't over!" He answered.

"NINJAS ATTACK!" He yelled making all of us get into our fighting stances. One came for me, but I simply stepped out of the way making him run into a wall.

"Really Ty, ninjas!" I exclaimed. He just shrugged.

"It's keeps the whole karate mood." He answered in a matter-of-factly tone.

"True, true." I said. Wait, I'm supposed to be mad at him what the heck is wrong with me. I was fighting a ninja when I was getting sick and tired, so I took off my belt (not that I needed it, it was just for style) and swiped it across his feet. The guys stumbled and I finished him off with a round house kick.

"Look at me now  
Eh  
Look at me now  
Oh  
Just killed all your ninjas!" I exclaimed to the beat of Look at Me now by Chris Brown. Then I did the cat daddy and of course Gracie joined in.

"Oh Kimberly, do you think that's all I've got. The party has just begun." He said chuckling. Ewwwww, he has a lot of wrinkles I just noticed that. One ninja came swinging on a freaking rope and tried to kick me in the face (A/N like in Karate Games). He missed and I started doing a victory dance, which quickly ended because I was pushed to the ground by him. He pulled out a bat and started hitting it against his hand as if letting me know he was going to hit me with it. Thinking quickly, I reached back for a beer glass on the floor and as he swung I kicked him in the shin and hit him in the back of the head with the glass. Then, more and more ninjas started entering as we were surrounded by at least 100. All I'm thinking is 'Welcome to the show boy!'

—  
Credits!

First off all credits to the writers, owners, producers, and directors of the Disney XD hit series Kickin' It. Also the the writers, owners, producers, and directors of the 2012 movie Pitch Perfect and Spring Breakers.

Credits to the following artists

Icona Pop  
Whoever created the twerk  
Whoever created the cat daddy  
Avril Lavigne  
Justin Timberlake  
P!nk  
Chris Brown  
Cookie Monster&Elmo (Sesame Place's writers, creators, producers, and owners)  
Santa Clause  
Beyoncé

I also think that I deserve a little bit of credit for writing the plot and to story line (as in the characters lines). Last but not least some credit to you guys because I wouldn't have done such a good job if it weren't for you guys! Please check out my next story, which I'm planning to publish before finals if not the week after so toward the middle of June! I love you all and thank you for welcoming me into the FF family because this is my first REAL story.

HUGS AND KISSES!


End file.
